Seasons will Go On
by Feathershade
Summary: Willowflake has lost it all. The loyal friend, the irreplaceable sister, the crush, the father, the supportive brother, and the loving mother. But the seasons will go on, and Willowflake will be left in it's dust if she doesn't catch up. (Possible 3 parted story) (My question: does changing a summary or replacing a chapter 'upload' the story on the page? Please DM me if you know!)


**Hi! You haven't heard anything of this, but out of the mist, POP! Welcome to Seasons Will Go On. I believe it will be a trilogy of chapters, so bare with me. I'm revising heir (Dont you dare read it right now)**

**Basically I like writing things before they uh, get posted, but with heir I was just wildly trying to slap drama everywhere, so its a mess right now. Im currently rewriting a bunch of stuff in that so if you burn your eyes on it's current state its your fault.**

**Summary:**

_It's leaf-bare. Not any leafbare. This is the leafbare where Willowflake looses everything she has left. Well, most of everything- It just happens that her life didn't take that road. Her mother's been dead since birth, her father's disappeared, her sister dies from green-cough, and her loyal friend takes her crush as her mate. Willowflake's broken. She feels there's no reason to go on, but perhaps, just maybe, leafbare will pass, and she'll find a new life._

**This, is the story of a young she-cat named Willowflake. (Warning: amateur feather accidentally switched the pass tense so..)**

**Disclaimer: Contains suicidal thoughts..**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Her heart shattered into millions of pieces. Was this really how the cruel world wanted it? For her to be solely alone for the rest of her broken life? Here she was, watching from the shadows as the friend- that self-proclaimed loyal friend, flirted with her love. How could she have been so blind? Was it feasibly that she had been blinded in grief? After her sister died, she felt nothing was left for her.

It truly seemed so, until she spoke to Riverlight. He was soft-spoken but care-free, handsome but not arrogant. He might have been half-clan, but so was she! She felt they were perfect for each other. Maybe she would be there to fill the gap of trust he might have had, and he could be there to support her! They would have been so happy together. In a different world, they might have been mates. But this was not that different world.

This was the real world, where it seemed nothing could go right. Here she was, watching as Riverlight playfully splashed this 'loyal' friend, Silverheart. Before, Willowflake had felt that the Silver meant her beautiful pelt, silvery and dotted with white streaks. Perhaps the heart was how playful her keen blue eyes were, how loyal she was. Now? Now she knew. Now she knew that it simply meant her cold heart. Her cold lifeless, frosted heart.

She watched, slight panic lighting her eyes as Riverlight turned to the bush she was hidden behind. She held her breath, and to her relief, Riverlight turned back to Silverheart. Willowflake held back a snarl as Riverlight said the damned words, "I love you, you know. I'm really lucky to have you." He smiled so sincerely, that the she-cat was almost fooled into believing that this was meant to be. No! It should have been her, standing there with mockingly surprised eyes, Silverheart weeping in the corner. It should have been her who had been blessed.

After all, had Silverheart not already gotten her large abundance of mercy? The leader's daughter, the trophy of many tom's eyes, the light beauty, her skillful hunting, her over-flowing loyalty. It was all a lie. This was a dream, and she would soon wake up to Riverlight gently prodding her with a blush on his face. He would tell her how beautiful she was, and comfort her for her grievances. Yes. This was true. This stupid sight she was seeing was just a prick of the thorn. Perhaps she slept on a rough side of her nest.

That was it. That was all it was. But as much as she forced herself to convince, she knew that it was hopeless. This was reality. This was her only meaning in life abandoning her for the wolves of loneliness. As if her heart wasn't shattered enough, the two sat closer together, leaning together, their fur mingling together. Together. They were blissful, and together. Something Willowflake would never be. She would never go out hunting with someone special, something that might spark the word together. She would be alone.

She felt sick to the stomach. It took all of her decreasing sanity to not run over and claw them. It took all of her shattered pieces of heart to not cry. She numbly walked away. She wants to howl at Starclan for causing this fate. She wants to cry. But she's broken, and she holds it in. Soon, a calm mask she's abused so many times covers her. She's soulless as she walks into camp. Her eyes are dull as she greets the guard of camp, forcing a dead purr and a brief grin.

How long has it been since she last ate? It must be ages. She walks over to the pile and spots a blue-jay. It stabs deeper into her heart. Her sister's beloved prey seems to mock her at this time. She glares at it and claws it, causing a bloody scene. She ignores the clan's shocked stares as she obliterates the prey. Their eyes are filled with pity. She growls. She wants none of their sympathy. Only Riverlight's.

Limply, her paws take her to her nest. She falls down in a heap of sobs before falling into a haunted sleep, trembling and murmuring her sister's name.

* * *

Willowflake lets out a quiet yawn and unconsciously lets out a sniffle. Her stomach growls once again, and she recalls that she didn't eat anything the day before. She keeps it waiting for moments more, and begins to groom. Unceremoniously, she licks her rugged pelt and hisses with growing frustration as a clump of tear-dampened fur stubbornly refuses to smoothen itself out. Near her nest, Acornwhisker gives her an empathetic glance and walks over, sleeking it down. Willowflake stares at him, half confused, half defensive.

"I could have done that myself." She snaps finally, leaving the den with a stomp, oblivious to the red tom's hurt and most likely, annoyance. She growls as she spots the faint colors of Silverheart and Riverlight, lounging on the Flat Rocks, probably sharing some prey or flirting, Willowflake concludes seethingly. She spits at the ground before plucking a scrawny mouse from the pitiful pile. She stares at the mouse's dead eyes and wonders if she looks the same.

It seems to taunt her as the sun scorches her long pelt ruthlessly. She lets out a heavy sigh and nibbles the mouse. In a few seconds, it's gone with a few famished bites. She looks up to see the deputy Meadowlark appear from the warriors den. The she-cat gives her another glance, grossly covered with pity.

Then the deputy turns away and more warriors stumble out of the den. She hates the way they pass the flirting couple with amusement glowing in their eye lids. The way the light dies like a fire in a rain storm when they turn to her, the way they whisper about her. The way she looks so pathetic, and how true looks are. She is pathetic. Oh yes, she hates that too.

In fact, she hates everything, but those up in the skies. She hates her life and she hates that she, not some other more friendly or loving social butterfly like Oakpetal, or some loyal and respected warrior like Birchheart, survived.

When the morning sun rises finally, and the last of yesterday's snow thaws, she decides, that she wants it all to stop. They wont miss her after all. Who wants to look pityingly at a pathetic mess of anger for longer than a days worth anyways? Right, no one. So she stands up, her resolve hardening, her face narrowed as she walks up to the deputy.

She plays a hopeful smile, one of the masks she'd never had to use before this season. No its not she's never had to seem hopeful, its that she can't manage to have genuine feelings such as hope. Or maybe she can. She can be hopeful for one thing and she knows she'll gain it by the end of today.

Now she's rather proud of herself, but continues to keep the hollow mask on, after all, she realizes that her hope is an icier one. Too cold to be allowed out of camp alone. So she continues, stealing a stone from Oakpetal's pile, and sniffs sincerely, when internally she's scathing and all sneers.

"Meadowlark, ah, can I go hunting? I've realized that standing around wont really help anyone but I've missed the patrols."

The deputy turns around and beams, "I'm so glad you've came to acceptance. Your sister will be missed." Willowflake wants to snarkily add everyone else she's lost, but she bites back her pugnacious replies and nods thankfully.

She steps out and continues, shamelessly ignoring someone call her name innocently. _They'll thank me when it's over, _Willowflake tells herself over and over. With each step she takes she thinks of all those who have been ripped away from her. Then her thoughts rotten to Silverheart and she closes her eyes, her eyes feeling strained as tears threaten to burst out.

She's tempted to lay down and just cry the shattered remains of her heart out, but she remembers her mother and visions them welcoming her, proud of her for helping the clan.

And so she continues her journey towards a certain glistening pool in the distant horizon. The sky is a beautiful shade of pink, like coral from the reefs. Oh, the reefs. She's gone to the coves for the same purpose as now, but then there was Oakpetal to calm her. Now she's a raging inferno without its wind to soothe.

_I'm coming, _she thinks, biting her maw to keep herself from crying again. She knows Oakpetal had gotten Willowflake to think about what she was abandoning. At the time, yes there had been things she would have regretted leaving. Her crush, her best friend, and her dearist sister.

Now no matter how hard she struggles, there's nothing left.

* * *

**So.. as I said I'm scared of uploading the edited chapters of Heir, because I dont want it to hit the page again and remind people it exists yet when I dont have most chapters in stock. This is kind of a filler story but I really like the style I had, so when I came back I really wanted to finish it.**

**The second chapter should be coming out some time... crossing my fingers its decent.**

**QOTC**

**What type of person are you?**

**Sarcastic and short tempered (Definitely _not_ me), Social and optimistic like Oakpetal, or something else like Birchheart?**


End file.
